kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
KyleLandian Soldier
The Kylelandian common soldier wear thick titanium armor all over the body with exposed joints to provide ultimate flexibility and protection. They are armed with either a powerful Kylelandian Assault Rifle and also equipped with a Light Katana. This clone soldier is actually technically a Jungle Trooper but since most of the planets in the Kylelandian Empire contain forest regions they are the most common basic infantry in the Kylelandian inventory. The visor on their helmet is connected to a very advanced digital overlay system that can display various helpful and important information. It can also switch viewing systems so instead of seeing regular visible light, it can switch to Night vision or even infrared so the soldier can detect targets much easier. Because it is often difficult to walk with infrared vision, especially in a forest. An easy mechanic was implemented that will automatically phase in between infrared and normal vision every couple seconds so the user can easily walk a little bit and then observe the surroundings. Because of these special optics most stealth infantry is actually ineffective to these soldiers, unless they are also using something that hides heat well. Mass Production The Kylelandian Empire mass produces these clone soldiers so much to the point that a few thousand are produced every few minutes. Clones are given a code for a name this usually will be a Letter than a number that ranges from 1 to 1,000,000,000. Once the clone Z100000000 is produced it will go straight to AA1 to AB1 to AC1 and so on. These numbers are often branded onto their arms for easy identification. Genetic Enhancements The Kylelandian clone soldier was genetically altered in many ways through its time of service for the Empire. They were genetically altered in many ways relating to normal bodily functions. Clones were altered so that they will never feel needs that an actual human soldier would like Hunger, Thirst, or the need to use the bathroom. Basically the clones digestive system was entirely removed in favor of a LCOAM powered system instead. Because of the LCOAM system in their bodies, the clones will never actually deteriorate from age or disease. Clones are basically immortal at least in the sense that they will never die from natural causes. Instead the only way they can die is from some sort of trauma whether it be an accident or murder. The LCOAM System also makes the clones blood turn to a bright green so if a clone was murdered in someone's house it is often very easy to tell because of how hard the blood is to clean up. History The Clone Program started in 2079 after Brotherhood of Kylar Scientist discovered the true power that was contained within the alien element of LCOAM. Once the first Clones of Kylar were developed the Third World War would turn into the Clone War. The Clones were mass produced by the thousands almost as soon as the method for creating them was officially developed. Clones would serve as cannon fodder for the Empire for the next millennia. After the Universal War was over and Kylar had disappeared into the Krin Portal. Kylar's clones would slowly deteriorate mentally and soon become brainless husk who would attack anything that they saw. These events would take place in the Post-Ultra War and would cause 60 Trillion deaths including 50 Trillion clones who would lose their lives in the conversion process. Gallery 15227959_664226760425486_2029936828_n.jpg|A Drawing of A KyleLandian Soldier. 16977014_716814151833413_963989902_n.jpg|KL Soldier Armor 15151567_677498762431619_1416387213_n.jpg|A Drawing of KyleLandian Soldiers Planting a Flag on top of their Defeated enemies. pixil-frame-0 (1).png|KL Pixel Soldier